


This doesn't deserve a title

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cameo from my dogs, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: The other day I tried to take my dog on a walk(Molly), but then my other dog (Vanilla) got out as well. So I had to chase after my dog (Vanilla) with my other dog (Molly). Then I came across one of my neighbors, as they were outside, and they, very generously, lended me a leash for the dog without one (Vanilla). Anyways, I have yet to give it back because I don't know how to even begin, but I thought it would make for a nice fanfic.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	This doesn't deserve a title

"Alright, come on, Molly." Ryan said, clicking the leash on his white puppy's harness. He ruffled Molly's ears and opened the door. Suddenly, the gate that blocked off the kitchen from the living room collapsed and his other dog, Vanilla, ran out the door. "Son of a bitch!" Ryan shouted, pulling Molly out of the house and slamming the door. Molly leaped to follow Vanilla, who somehow made it all the way down the sidewalk already.

"Vanilla!" Ryan called in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb his neighbors. "Get your ass over here!" He shouted, worried about his dog getting hit by a car. Vanilla just barked at him and ran further down the road, and instead of just putting Molly back like a rational person, he took her with him to get Vanilla back. Ryan ran like hell, trying desperately to follow his cream colored dog. Despite the distress that Ryan was going through, Vanilla seemed to be having the time of her life, running through their neighbor's yards.

"Vanilla, please!" Ryan called out, trying to catch up with her. Then suddenly Vanilla started barking like crazy. Ryan's heart sunk when he saw what she was barking at. It was Ryan's hunk of a neighbor that he's only seen twice. What's worse is that the tall man seemed to be just getting home from getting groceries. Vanilla ran right up to him, barking up a storm.

"Woah," Ryan heard the man say when Vanilla made it to him. She sniffed his ankles as her tail wagged intensely. "Hey there, girl." He said, bending down and grabbing her collar to look at the tag.

"Oh, my God," Ryan gasped out, running up to him and attempting to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry." He said. "She got out by mistake." 

"Hey, it's ok. It happens." The guy chuckles and let's Ryan take the collar out of his hand. "Uh, would you like a leash? It's a cat one, but it'd probably help?" He said. Ryan, who was currently craned over Vanilla, beamed at the man.

"I would be so grateful, thank you, so much," Ryan said. The man smiled back then grabbed his groceries and went to his door. Ryan waited awkwardly, holding his dog by its collar while his other dog tried to pull him away with her leash. Before too long, the tall guy came back out with a thin pretty pink leash. The man walked over and handed it to Ryan, who hastily grabbed it and snapped it on his dog.

"Wow, thank you." Ryan sighed deeply as his dogs yapped at each other. He straightened up (definitely not sexuality wise) and held out his hand. "I don't think this was the best introduction. Uh, I'm Ryan." He said. Shane looked at Ryan's hand for a second before grabbing it with a shake.

"I don't know, man. This was the most interesting way I've met someone." The man said, smiling with a crinkle in his eyes. "Shane." He said simply. After they let go Shane coughed awkwardly before taking a step towards his house. "You can bring that back whenever." He chuckled, pointing at the leash Ryan was holding tightly. Ryan was gonna remark, but Molly and Vanilla were pulling on him so he gave in and started going home. Ryan gave Shane a final wave goodbye before jogging home.

His dogs filed in as soon as he opened the door. 

"Oh, my god!" Ryan painted. "Why was that so difficult? Talking to people shouldn't make me feel this way." He groaned as he took the leashes off his dogs. He put the one that belonged to him down but held the pink one in his hand for a second, just staring at it for a while. His blush faded after a second and he let his arm fall to his side.

"How do I give this back? Do I give it back? Would it be awkward if I made cookies as a thank you? Should I take him to dinner?" Ryan asked no one in particular. He put the leash down and made his way to his bathroom. He needed to wash off his sweat because socializing with Shane made him become a sprinkler. He really needed to get this anxiety under control...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on how I should give back the leash, because this did in fact happen to me, please inform me in the comments. :)


End file.
